


Somewhere I Belong

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Everyone has a part of their soulmate's favourite song tattooed on their body, everyone except Jorge that is...





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 🎄🎁❄⭐⛄
> 
> Fic number five hundred, for my fangirling partner in crime! 🐇❤🐇
> 
> Inspired by the song [Somewhere I Belong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsCD5XCu6CM) by Linkin Park

Everyone on the planet had their soulmate’s favourite song inked somewhere on their body. For some it was only a line or two, others just the chorus, and it was actual musical notation for instrumental pieces.

But not Jorge.

He had strange wavy lines, like rippling water after a stone had been thrown in, tattooed on his hip bone.

What it meant, he had no idea.

That was the day that he decided the whole soulmate thing wasn’t for him.

***

Marc was eighteen when his soulmark appeared, and he was stunned into silence when he saw the lyrics from his soulmate’s favourite song, wrapped around his ankle in what looked like handwriting.

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong_

He spent the afternoon looking up the lyrics, and then another day listening to the song on repeat, transported to another world.

Marc wanted to reach out and hug his soulmate, tell him that there was a place for him by his side and in his heart.

He hoped that he would meet them soon, so he could tell them that in person.

***

“So, can you tell us what your favourite song is?”

Jorge was amused by the fact that journalists always asked him what his favourite song was, as though they were encouraging his soulmate to reach out and contact him.

“In the End, by Linkin Park.”

The journalist nodded, scribbling it down so she could tell the world, not that he hadn’t told them many times before.

At times like this, he felt it was a shame that it was a popular song he considered his favourite.

That didn’t help narrow down who might be his soulmate.

Every month there was always a couple of people contacting him to say that they had lyrics from his favourite song tattooed on their body, but Jorge never felt a spark with any of them.

Although could you feel sparks through an email?

He thought about going to meet some of them, maybe he could only feel that they were his soulmate in person.

For a while he thought that Ricky might be his soulmate, but the pop song lyrics snaked around his wrist said otherwise, and they drifted apart, like all of Jorge’s other friends.

Everyone was obsessed with soulmates, when all he wanted was someone who understood him.

***

Marc hadn’t realised quite how popular his soulmate’s favourite song was, but he couldn’t tell if any of them actually were his soulmate, because he couldn’t answer the one question that everyone always asked him.

“What’s your favourite song?” Dani smiled, and if it was anyone else asking Marc would have been annoyed.

“I don’t have one.”

“Everyone has one, the one that will forever be etched on their soulmate’s body.” Dani instinctively stroked at his wrist, most likely where his soulmark was. He was one of the many happy souls that had already met his soulmate, and Marc couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

“Not me.”

*

Marc slunk back to his motorhome, and he grabbed his headphones, putting on the one song that always made him feel calm.

Curled up into a ball, he clutched at his ankle, feeling the music soothe his soul, and he wondered where his soulmate could be.

***

Jorge had people come and go in his life, but none of them were the one, and he was fine with that.

He didn’t need anyone else to be complete.

Racing was his life, and if he couldn’t find someone who understood that, then he was better off alone.

***

Marc watched everyone around them find their soulmate, and yet there was no-one in his life that he felt drawn to.

Tito had met a girl that was every bit as strange as him, and Alex, had ended up dating his former teammate, Rins.

It had been so easy for them, and he wondered how the universe could be so cruel.

But he had other things to focus on, like winning world championships.

***

Years passed, and Marc had made his peace with not finding his soulmate. If fate wanted it to happen it would, and there was no point trying to force things.

He was going to focus on the things that he could control, like beating his new teammate.

Jorge stretched out on the sofa in the little room at the back of the motorhome, his shirt riding up and showing off his abs before he pulled it back down.

“Shall we get the obvious question out of the way?”

Marc snorted in laughter, it was the first question anyone asked, and he expected nothing less from him.

Jorge was famous for being blunt.

“My favourite song is-”

“In the End, by Linkin Park.” Marc smiled. “The whole world knows that.”

“You, on the other hand, are very coy about your favourite song.”

“I don’t have one.” Marc said it without thinking, he’d been saying it for so many years that it was automatic.

“Really?” Jorge looked fascinated, and Marc felt like he was in the spotlight. “There’s no song that speaks to you, that resonates deep down in your soul?”

Marc paused, reaching out to hold his ankle, and Jorge sat up.

“Is that where your mark is?”

“Yes.” Marc felt a blush creep on to his cheeks, he’d never shown anyone who wasn’t family his mark before, and yet he felt like Jorge would understand.

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong_

“You could almost be my soulmate.” Marc snorted in laughter, but Jorge reached over, tracing his fingers over the mark as though his fingers were drawn to the ink.

“I love that song.”

“But it’s not your favourite?” Marc watched Jorge carefully as he froze, his eyes scanning the room as though he was looking for the exit.

“I… it’s complicated.” Jorge liked so many songs that made him feel, really feel, as though they could have been written by him.

Marc nodded, he understood that. For everyone else it seemed like the whole soulmate thing came easy, but not for him.

“I’ve shown you mine, now it’s your turn.”

Jorge unbuttoned his jeans, and Marc laughed to break the tension.

“Please tell me it’s not on your cock.”

“It’s not.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, inching down his boxers to reveal a tattoo on his hip.

Marc slipped off his chair, kneeling by the side of the sofa, and he peered at the tiny writing on Jorge’s hip.

They were lyrics that he would recognise anywhere.

“Somewhere I Belong.”

“They’re just wavy lines.” Jorge tried to push Marc back, but he wasn’t deterred.

“There’s tiny letters, it’s the lyrics to the whole song.”

“What?” Jorge tried to look at his hip, but as flexible as he was, he couldn’t get close enough to see what Marc was seeing.

“Take a photo for me.”

Marc laughed, but Jorge didn’t smile, his face neutral, and Marc wished that Jorge was easier to read, his body language guarded.

He fumbled his phone out of his pocket, trying to find the best angle to capture it, and Jorge practically snatched the phone out of his hands when he was done.

“How could I have missed that?”

“It’s so tiny.” Marc ran his fingers over Jorge’s tattoo, admiring it as goose bumps rippled over his skin.

“I can’t believe it, all these years, I thought I was destined to be alone.” Jorge’s lip trembled, and Marc rushed in for a hug, holding him tight until he felt calm, the warmth of his skin intoxicating.

There was a sound outside the door, and Marc sat back, giving Jorge space to pull up his jeans.

“I wonder when we’ll find them?”

“Maybe we have the same soulmate?” Marc laughed, giving Jorge a playful nudge, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the universe was trying to tell him something.

*

Alex had noticed something was wrong, rushing over to hug him the second that he returned to the motorhome.

“How did you know Rins was the one?”

“It’s his favourite song.”

“But how did you _know_?” Marc sat back so he could look into Alex’s eyes, he had to understand how it felt to be near his soulmate.

“I feel it, deep down in my soul.” Alex held his hand over his heart, a smile on his face as he thought of his soulmate. “I feel calm around him, as though I can say or do anything.”

Marc bit at his lip, trying to make sense of what he felt, the feeling of freedom that he got around Jorge, how he felt comfortable hugging him even though they didn’t really know each other.

“Why are you asking? Have you met your soulmate?” Alex’s eyes were wide, and Marc said out loud what he’d felt all day.

“I think my soulmate is Jorge.”

*

Jorge couldn’t get the song out of his head, ever since he’d seen it inked around Marc’s ankle, and he had played it on repeat since he’d got back to his motorhome.

He felt like it was speaking to him, and now all he could think of was how Marc had made him feel.

Like he belonged.

He still felt a warmth where Marc had run his fingers over his soulmark, and he knew then that Marc was his soulmate.

For the first time since he’d heard about soulmates, the idea of being destined to spend his life with someone, felt like something that he wanted.

*

Marc couldn’t sit still, and he found himself heading for Jorge’s motorhome, wondering what he would say if he showed up at this time of night.

Jorge didn’t look surprised to see him, and he led Marc to the bed, clearly where he’d been lying only moments ago.

They lay out on the bed, Jorge draping the blanket over them like it was something teammates did all the time.

“You asked my what my favourite song is?” Marc blurted out, his eyes focused on the blanket, scared that if he looked Jorge in the eyes his confidence would desert him. “It’s this one, the one that makes me feel connected to my soulmate.”

Marc draped his leg over Jorge, and Jorge ran his fingers over the inked letters, making Marc feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“It’s been on my mind all day.” Jorge cuddled in closer, resting his head against Marc’s shoulder. “It’s my favourite song too.”

Marc held his breath as he stroked the side of Jorge’s face, a soft gasp escaping his lips, and that was all the encouragement Marc needed to lean in for a kiss.

Jorge’s lips felt like heaven against his own, Marc desperate for more as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Jorge’s mouth as their bodies rubbed together, leaving no doubt that they were both enjoying themselves.

Marc reached down to rub at Jorge’s hard cock, and Jorge nipped at his lip, grinning as Marc groaned.

“I can do rough.” Marc straddled Jorge, pinning him to the bed, and Jorge bucked his hips, making Marc shudder in pleasure.

“Want to do this with less clothes?”

Marc almost dislocated his shoulder getting his t-shirt off, and in the end Jorge had to help him, showering him with kisses.

“Sure you’re up for this?”

“If I let injuries get in the way of my sex life, I’d never have sex.” Marc snorted in laughter, burying his face against Jorge’s chest as he blushed.

There was more wriggling to get out of jeans, with a lot of blushing and giggling, both of them transported back to being awkward teenagers now that they had found their soulmates.

Once Jorge was naked, Marc dragged his eyes over him, the air crackling with lust, and he couldn’t keep his hands off him.

He stroked every bit of free skin as they made out, both of them rock hard as Marc reached down to stroke Jorge, but he sat up, smiling as Marc let out a needy whimper.

“Want you.”

“You have me.” Jorge smiled, nuzzling at the side of his neck as Marc let his head fall back against the pillow.

Jorge licked at his nipples, grazing them with his teeth as Marc begged for more, and Jorge was only too happy to oblige. The kisses teased their way lower, Jorge’s hands spreading his legs wider as he hovered over his cock.

“Jorge, please.” Marc begging was probably the hottest thing Jorge had ever heard, and he knew that it would be cruel to make him wait much longer.

Marc looked down at the exact moment Jorge wrapped his lips around him, taking his breath away as he sucked, and Marc ran his fingers through Jorge’s hair, gently encouraging him as the warm feeling spread through his body, his toes curling as his muscles tensed.

He came without warning, and Jorge swallowed it all down, licking him clean as he looked up at him with his big green eyes.

“Fuck, I haven’t come that quickly since I was a teenager.”

“I aim to please.” Jorge licked his lips, and Marc could feel himself melting into a puddle of lust.

“Do you want me to return the favour?”

“You’re so hot, I couldn’t help myself.” Jorge sat up, showing Marc the sticky mess that he’d made, and Marc bit at his lip, loving the fact that he could turn a sex god like Jorge into a horny teenager.

Jorge cuddled in, neither of them willing to move even with the mess, both of them grinning like idiots.

“I wish I’d realised sooner that you’d been here all along.” Marc reached out for Jorge’s hand, kissing at it before resting it over his heart.

“I never realised that you felt so lost.” Jorge held him close, desperate to have as much skin on skin contact as possible.

“Racing always takes my mind off it.”

“You’ve got me now.”

“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
